Punch Bug
by SUPERNICH
Summary: G1 Sideswipe and Sunstreaker bring a new "game" to the Ark. So why is this causing Bumblebee to sneak around the Ark like a skiddish animal?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Hey all you readers out there! Well it's been a while sence I've written anything. It took me a while to get this idea onto paper. This is actually my 1st multi-chapter fic. Any pointers you want to give me would be nice. I apologize for the slow start. _

_I hope you enjoy_

* * *

Sideswipe wasn't surprised when he heard the familiar sound of the door hissing to the quarters he shared with Sunstreaker, followed by the tired trudge of said brother's feet.

He barely even heard these sounds today because of his engrossment in their personal computer's screen. He had to hand it to the humans, for being an inferior race of squishy flesh their internet was full of little scrapples that seemed to give him endless entertainment.

Sunstreaker paid no mind to his twin surfing the internet and plopped down on his recharge birth. After finding a suitable position, the room remained quiet except for some occasional tapping on the keyboard by Sideswipe. Thus this remained the room's status until Sideswipe broke the silence.

"Hey Sunny, you should com take a look at this".

"How about I don't and you stay quiet" Sunstreaker all about mumbled. "I was almost in recharge".

Sideswipe swung the chair around from the computer to face Sunstreaker. "Awww, don't be like that. It seems like a pretty interesting game and it involves on of the current residents of the Ark".

Sunstreaker let out an irritated growl. He wasn't in the mood for Sideswipe's games today. "No" he stated flatly.

However Sideswipe wasn't ready to give in either. "If you wouldn't be such a stubborn aft, you could've been over here already and on your way back to your berth".

"Again, No"

"Please"

"No"

Their conversation went on like that for a few minutes until Sunstreaker suddenly rose up from the berth with a snappy motion with a defeated huff.

"Fine, you win. Now what am I suppose to see?"

Sideswipe gave a quick smirk to his golden twin and whirled around in his chair towards the computer screen.

"Here read this and tell me what you think".

Sunstreaker leaned in over Sideswipe's shoulder to read the screen. After reading a few paragraphs, Sunstreaker asked in a bemused voice "Where do you find these crazy things Sides'?"

"I have my ways" Sideswipe smoothly replied. "So" he continued. "Are you in?"

After a few seconds of silence, Sunstreaker let out a long sigh and said "Fine" in a tone that said "Oh Sideswipe what did you get me into?".

With a little more enthusiasm than Sunstreaker was expecting, Sideswipe jumped out of his chair with a loud "Great". As he was jumping, his shoulder knocked Sunstreaker in the chin and sent him falling to the floor with a loud bang.

Sideswipe merely turned to face his now annoyed brother and said with as much enthusiasm as his actions "Let's get started. We need more to play!"

* * *

_More Author's Notes: Well I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I have the next chatper almost done so hopefully it'll be a short time and a quick update!_

_I really don't know what's with Sunstreaker in this chapter that got him so tired. Let's just say he had a long, hard day. _

* * *


	2. The Brawl Among the Autobots

_Author's Notes: Wow Chapter 2 already? I want to thank all of you who Story Alerted, Favorited, Reviewed, ect. You all rock my socks off!_

* * *

Bumblebee strolled into the massive Ark entrance feeling content about his day. The Decepticons had been quiet since their defeat at one of the power plants responsible for a large chunk of Portland's electricity a few days ago.

One thing Bumblebee didn't get about the whole thing is what Rumble said to Skywarp, while Bumblebee was nearby waiting for Optimus Prime's order to attack.

He said something about their plan being in place to "get Starscream good". Soon after, the attack was given and Bumblebee sprang into action.

It probably meant nothing to the Autobots. If the Decepticons would be fighting with each other, they would be bothering the Autobots and the people of Earth less.

Another good point to the day was that Spike had finally finished another year of school and was out for the summer. He missed his friend being around the Ark with him and the others.

Even though Bumblebee cared about Spike's education, maybe a bit more than Spike did, it was good to have him back.

Bumblebee continued his musings of his day, until he stopped to chat with Perceptor and Wheeljack. Perceptor was wildly explaining something to Wheeljack with big movements and expressions. The two hardly noticed him.

"Hi Guys" Bumblebee said cheerfully.

Perceptor was still talking to Wheeljack, too engulfed into his discussion to notice Bumblebee's greeting.

However Wheeljack upon noticing Bumblebee stopped where he was and punched Perceptor hard enough for the microscope to rub the assaulted arm.

He then whispered something to Perceptor that Bumblebee couldn't quite catch.

Bumble just stared at Wheeljack in surprise.

Wheeljack wasn't a violent mech and would never openly attack one of his fellow Autobots. At least that's what Bumblebee thought until now. Perceptor just seemed fine with the punch and finally noticed Bumblebee. The two quickly said hello to Bumblebee before returning to their discussion and walked on.

"That's strange" Bumblebee said to himself.

* * *

After a while Bumblebee headed towards the Rec. Room to grab a cube of energon and possible find out about Wheeljack.

He expected the room to be full of off duty Autobots because of the hour of the day.

The heavy orange tinted door slid open with a faint hiss and Bumblebee walked in.

However he wasn't expecting what came next.

As soon as he stepped foot into the door, all Autobots stopped their conversations, stared at Bumblebee, and started punching every other Autobot in they could see, while shouting something that Bumblebee couldn't understand.

He had to get his audios checked he mused to himself.

It had turned into an all out brawl. In pure horror of his comrades acting in such ways, Bumblebee screamed as loud as his vocalizer would let him, "What's Going On?"

To Bumblebee's dismay his cries went unheard as he stared in dismay and wonder.

The "brawl" lasted until one voice rang out loud and clear that all Autobots and Decepticons could hear loud and clean no matter the volume.

"Autobots, cease your fighting!" Optimus Prime commanded in a stern voice.

All the Autobots froze and stared at Optimus until one voice broke the silence.

"Oh slag"

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well I have some ideas how to keep this interesting. Ugh I like to keep my chapters short and sweet. Hopefully the next one will be longer and actually have some dialouge. It will be a longer update however! Thanks!_

_Please Read and Review! _


	3. To Bug by Punching

_Author's Notes: Chapter 3 is up! Whoo.... I actually got this chapter over 1000 words! _

_I could only think of this fic when I passed a car lot that had over 15 Beetles. Again thank you to all who Reveiwed/Faved/Alerted. You all flatter me!_

* * *

Every Autobot stood still and silent waiting for their leader to speak. Among them were Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Trailbreaker, Jazz, Blaster, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, Gears, Inferno, Hoist, Hound, Smokescreen, and Tracks.

No one dared move.

Optimus slowly looked around the room, his optics glimmered and emotional stare between disappointment and confusion.

Finally he spoke.

"Before I jump to any conclusions, I want to know what happened first".

No one spoke.

"Well?" Optimus spoke again. He didn't need this at the moment.

With the Decepticons being ever so quiet recently, Optimus increased his worry over them. He remembered a conversation with Sparkplug Witwicky that ended with "the calm before the storm" saying.

However when Optimus witnessed his own Autobots fighting in such manners, his worry increased. Had something come in between the Autobots to make them act this way? Would they be as effective of a team now?

Optimus mentally shook the thoughts and doubts away. He would wait to see what they had to say.

Finally Jazz spoke out.

"Hey, all's cool Prime. We were just playin' a game is all. Sorry to spook ya" he said calmly while lying on the floor with his back to one of the couches' sides.

The rest of the Autobots started to move, feeling safe now that somebody spoke.

"What sort of game is this that you would attack your fellow Autobots in such a way?" Optimus inquired further, almost feeling a little relief.

"Punch Bug" another voice answered.

It was Hound. He was slowly getting up from on top of Inferno.

"What?" Optimus had never heard of any game named such.

Hound continued "It's a human game. When you see a "certain" vehicle, you punch the others around you."

"But only a light punch" Jazz added. "We just got a bit excited Prime. That's why it seemed we were doing a little brawling."

"Don't forget about the "no-punch backs" rule" Inferno hastily added from his spot on the ground, chest to the ground.

"Oh right" Hound said. "See, after you punch someone you are supposes to say the vehicle, color, and "no punch back" to avoid getting punched by the one you punched. "

"Although some people seemed to forget that part" Gears said in an accusing manner. He directed his glare at Sunstreaker, who didn't seem to notice any of the conversation.

Sunstreaker was looking over his body with a displeased look to his features. Occasionally he muttered a few curses and choice words about his ruined paint job.

All the Autobots were calming down and intently listening to the conversation with Optimus.

Bumblebee was now off to the side of the Rec. Room also listening about the new game everybody but him and Optimus seemed to know.

The game seemed a bit interesting to him. He wondered why nobody told him.

"So, why is it called Punch Bug?" he dared to ask.

Sideswipe, who had remained quiet throughout the questioning and explanation to the game he had brought to the Ark, answered Bumblebee's question.

He dashed in between Bluestreak and Tracks.

"It's called that because you "bug" the other person by punching them" he said with a little more speed than he usually talked.

"Really?" Bluestreak asked. "Because I thought you said it was.."

Sideswipe made a quick death glance towards Bluestreak that stopped him in mid-sentence.

"Oh" Bumblebee replied. He walked to the back of the room where the energon dispensers were, a little embarrassed that he was so clueless.

"So Optimus" Jazz spoke, "Are we cool with the game?"

All the Autobots looked at Optimus with pleading and expectant optics.

Optimus took a few moments to contemplate and weigh out the options.

"Alright" he said.

Most of the Autobots in the room cheered. Sideswipe gave a sly glance to Sunstreaker, who then looked at him and pointed to a dent in his armor and frowned. Sideswipe gave a shrug. _He fully agreed to it_ Sideswipe thought to himself.

"But," Optimus continued. "If it gets out of hand like today, I will have no choice but to ban the game permanently. It's your choice whether it goes that far."

With that said he walked out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Rec. Room returned to its own daily routine again. Autobots were conversing, laughing, and having a good time with the time they didn't already loose to the war.

Bumblebee was sitting at one of the tables, cube in hand, with Jazz and Cliffjumper. He relayed the incident with Wheeljack he had earlier.

"So he was playing "Punch Bug" too?" he asked.

"Yep" Jazz replied.

"And you said there was a "certain" vehicle used in this game. What is it" Bumblebee continued questioning.

"Oh, well..You see this vehicle is something we see daily" Cliffjumper hinted at. No one really wanted to tell Bumblebee that he was the object of attention.

An alarm rang off in Bumblebee's head. He had almost forgotten that he was going to see Spike today. It flattered Bumblebee to no end that Spike wanted to spend his first day of summer with him.

With a quick goodbye Bumblebee left the Rec. Room to meet up with Spike.

Jazz and Cliffjumper watched him go.

"Do you think we should have told him?" Cliffjumper asked with his optics focused on the now closed door.

"Probably" Jazz admitted. "But the lil' guy will find out in no time. This game's spreadin' faster than an ol' case of Cosmic Rust."

With that, the two continued their conversations while finishing up their energon cubes, both of them feeling a little guilty.

* * *

_Ending Author's Notes: Hound's spot on Inferno was inspired by the little scene in "The Insecticon Syndrome" where Inferno is on top of Hound. I always have to laugh at the "then I'll get off your nogin" quote from Inferno. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

_Reviews are nice to!_


	4. An Outing With Spike

_Author's Notes: Chapter 4 is up! Yay. Would you believe this was written during the comertials of an "America's Got Talent" marathon?_

_Anyway, I felt pretty bad that I didn't put a disclaimer on here yet. So anyways: Transformers is not mine, niether is any brand/buisness name used in this fic. _

_Also I wish to thank all of you who Reviewed/Favorited/Alerted. It makes me feel good about writting and encourages me to write more. For this is only my 2nd fic ever!_

_Without more of my rambling, here is chapter 4!_

* * *

On a hot, dry, less traveled desert road, a small yellow beetle drove smooth, leaving a trail of dust behind it. Inside was a young man in the driver's seat with his eyes closed and hands behind his head. To anybody passing the car, this would've seemed out of place and very dangerous. However to the young man this was all but normal to him.

Spike and Bumblebee happily conversed, having a lot to say because of the long time apart. Soon, the only sound made between the two was the music emitting from Bumblebee's radio.

After a few minutes of verbal silence between the two, Bumblebee felt the need to question Spike about the new game around the Ark.

"Hey Spike," Bumblebee started. Spike opened his eyes, "Yeah Bee."

"Have you ever played a game called "Punch Bug"?"

Spike's face scrunched up, telling Bumblebee that he was thinking. "It sounds familiar. Why do you ask?"

"Well back at the Ark, everybody's playing it." Bumblebee explained.

He then continued explaining his whole experience with the game that day.

Spike listened intently with his full attention. His eyes were now fully open and alert. After a bit of talking and explaining, Spike began to get a grin on his face.

After Bumblebee was done be asked Spike, "So now do you know the game?"

"Yeah, I know it." Spike said with the same amused grin on his face.

"Then I have another question for you, a question that nobody has answered for me yet."

"Go ahead." Spike pushed, a little concerned.

"What's the "certain" vehicle for the game? I want to know so I could join in on the fun." Bumblebee confessed.

Spike's eyes widened for a second, and then he burst into laughter. Bumblebee stayed silent even more perplexed than ever.

"What's so funny" Bumblebee asked with a little whine in is voice. He was getting very tired of nobody telling him anything.

"Bumblebee, are you kidding? They didn't tell you?" Spike barley spoke between laughs.

"What didn't they tell me?" Bumblebee began pleading, starting to lose his patience.

Spike started calming down and stopped laughing except for a few giggles here and there.

"You do know why it's called Punch Bug right?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Yes Sideswipe told me. You bug the other person by punching them." Bumblebee replied.

"Well Sideswipe lied to you. Hard enough that is to believe." Spike all but mumbled.

Bumblebee had it. He begged with a defeated voice. "Spike, please, what's the vehicle?"

"Bumblebee, it's you"

Bumblebee slammed on his breaks making Spike's seatbelt lock. Spike barley moved forward as a yelp was heard from him by the sudden action of Bumblebee. The dust from the old road engulfed the stunned beetle.

"W-What?" Bumblebee stammered.

"You're the vehicle Bee. It's called Punch Bug because you punch when you see a bug!" Spike explained.

"I…you mean all of them, they were doing all of that because of me?"

Spike could hear the upset tone in Bumblebee's voice and tried to comfort him.

"Hey, it's ok." He wasn't the best at comforting others.

He was beginning to regret telling Bumblebee. Still, Bumblebee was his greatest friend and deserved to hear the truth.

Bumblebee started driving, trying to feel better about the shock he had just received. He normally wouldn't feel so bad about something like this, but the game's results led to an intervention by Optimus Prime. He didn't want to be the cause of his leader's stress.

"I just wonder why they didn't tell me." Bumblebee said not intending the question towards anyone.

"Well, it's just a game. You shouldn't take it so seriously." Added, thinking the question was for him, since he was the only one around.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Bumblebee said feeling a bit better.

"Hey, let's go do something to get your mind off of this. I bet that Punch Bug will get old fast. " Spike reassured Bumblebee the best he could.

With that Bumblebee increased speed towards the nearby city.

However Bumblebee's mind was not far from their conversation at all.

As the two came into the city, Bumblebee contemplated his past day.

How could a day with so much potential, turn out to be one filled with shock.

Maybe he was reading too much into this. Like Spike said, it was just a game. Whoever started it, probably wanted to have some fun.

Bumblebee stopped at a stop sign and turned right. Spike turned up his radio playing an upbeat song.

Bumblebee hoped that the game would wear out soon. Usually only a few human habits, games, or products remained around the Ark for long because of the diversity of human culture or annoyance of the other Autobots.

Bumblebee took another right, stopped at the red light, and continued on.

They were going to Spike's favorite arcade. Ever since Spike had met Carly, he had been coming there every time something important had come up in his life. It had become a good luck charm for him. Bumblebee enjoyed the arcade as well. Ever since the day they met Carly, Spike had nicknamed it C-day, no one had been able to beat his high score on Pacman.

Spike had wanted to go to the arcade to kick off a great summer in the making.

Only a few more turns and they would be there.

A new song came on the radio. Bumblebee switched the station off with a huff.

"What gives?" I like that song." Spike asked, a bit annoyed.

"Blaster likes the song to. When he likes a song, you know how much he plays it back at headquarters. You can't help but gets sick of it." Bumblebee replied.

They arrived to the arcade while they were discussing different songs the Ark's resident boom box had ruined for the two of them.

As they walked inside, a few people stopped to take a glance at the Autobot. Some even gave a few punches, much to Bumblebee's annoyance.

____________________________________________________-

After a few hours, the two friends emerged from the arcade. Bumblebee transformed and Spike crawled in.

The sun was beginning to set, transforming the sky with a vast array of warm colors.

"Bee, you think we can stop for a drink? I'm dying of thirst." Spike asked.

"Sure Spike. However, my scans say you're not actually dying. You should get that checked out."

Spike rolled his eyes. He was going to have to get used to this all over again. "Figure of speech Bee" he said flatly.

Bumblebee drove a bit until they came upon a local McDonalds' drive-through. Spike ordered a coke and Bumblebee drove through to the second window.

_Why were there always two windows if you only use the second one?_ Bumblebee thought to himself.

Spike paid for his drink and picked it up from the teenage male worker. The worker took a look at Bumblebee, turned to his equally aged worker and gave him a slight punch. "Punch Buggie!" he said loud enough for Bumblebee to hear.

As soon as Spike was set, Bumblebee sped off with a squeal of his tires, making the young workers jump.

"Whoa, Bumblebee you alright?" Spike said trying to avoid his drink from spilling.

"Huh?...Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just late in getting you home."

"Oh I think my dad will mind that much." Spike took a sip from his drink, making a face at the fizziness of the carbonated beverage.

A silence settled over their conversation as the sky became dark.

Bumblebee though again about the Punch Bug situation.

He took a right turn.

But, the worker said "Punch Buggie" not "Punch Bug".

Bumblebee took a left. He knew this route almost as well as the halls of the Ark.

Was there more than one game that involves him as the target? That would mean they would get to the Ark and make him the center of entertainment longer. He could only take so much of it for so long.

"Bumblebee, red light!" Spike yelled.

Bumblebee took his attentions from his thoughts to the road. He swerved as an SUV almost crashed into him from the side.

Luckily they missed each other. The SUV continued on, honking its horn the whole way.

"Jeez, Bee. What happened with you. It seemed like you blanked out." Spike started to slowly release his death grip on the sides of his seat.

"I….was thinking. I'm sorry Spike. I'll pay better attention." Bumblebee said, feeling guilty and relieved that nobody was hurt. He drove on.

Bumblebee pulled in front of Spike's house. Spike jumped out of him.

He started to wave. "I'll see you later." Spike said. He turned and walked towards his house.

"Yeah bye Spike" Bumblebee said as he started to drive off.

Spike turned around. "Don't let them get to you Bee!" Spike shouted to the bug driving off into the starlit distance.

After he could see him no more, Spike walked into his house more than ready enough for a good night's sleep.

* * *

_Ending Author's Notes: Yep, Spike spilled the news to Bumblebee. So now the set up is done. Now we'll get to the different senarios Bumblebee has to go through as the official bug of the Ark. _

_I wish I could say "fast update!", Alas I cannot. Due to my play's performance and daily duties, I'm pretty buisy this week._

_I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review please!_


	5. Green And Gold

_Author's Notes: Well finally I posted chapter 5 up! With my play preformances over and some dead time before school starts, hopefully more chapters will follow sooner._

_Hmmm... over 1000 words again. Not too bad! Again I'd like to thank everybody for their reviews/favs/alerts. You all flatter me for liking this so much. I was not expecting this to go over so well. _

* * *

Bumblebee snuck his way around the hallways of the Ark. It was late and most of the Autobots were in recharge.

Because of the work schedules of the majority of the Autobots and the quiet and tranquil state of Earth around them, the Autobots couldn't help but find recharge when humans normally slumbered.

Bumblebee himself was ready for a good rest after the day's events.

It amused Bumblebee, an open mech to human customs and habits, to see his fellow Autobots pick up habits without even knowing it.

_Human Customs. _Bumblebee thought. His mind drifted back to the events surrounding the popular game of Punch Bug around the base.

He started to slow his steps at the thought of the game and began to tip-toe towards his quarters, hoping not to see any of his comrades for a change.

Bumblebee suddenly heard the faint noise of steps coming down the hallway.

He stopped and looked around for some shelter from future embarrassment for himself as the subject of entertainment.

His attention came to a small storage closet used to keep extra cleaning solvents and backup tools that would come to Wheeljack and Ratchet's aid at times of need. Bumblebee dashed into the small closet.

The door hissed shut as Bumblebee hurried in. Most of the other Autobots wouldn't be able to fit into such a small space cluttered with shelves, tools, and cans filled with a variety of cleaning solvents. Luckily for his small size, it was snug, but big enough for the little yellow bug.

Bumblebee took a step back accidentally backing into the shelves. A few tools and cans fell to the floor with a clang. He froze, trying not to make anymore noise.

It was dark, but Bumblebee didn't want to risk any detection from anybody else.

He was tired enough that he didn't want or need to deal with anymore Punch Bug situations today.

Listening intently with an audio directed towards the door, Bumblebee heard the footsteps of one of his larger comrade's pass by. He leaned back with a small sigh of relief against the shelves.

A can rolled off the shelf and landed on Bumblebee's shoulder with another loud metal on metal clang.

Bumblebee felt a liquid running down his left arm and shoulder. He couldn't quite see what it was, but he assumed it was some solvent. There was nothing else in there but that stored in that one closet.

He wiped as much as he could off his arm.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Bumblebee emerged from the closet.

He looked at his left arm, and then let out a pained moan of frustration. On his arm was green paint of a shade witch reminded Bumblebee of Hound.

Bumblebee smacked his face in annoyance and made a mental not to ask Spike about local body shops the next day. Or maybe he would ask Tracks or Sunstreaker. He recalled hearing them mention human body shops when they announced their new paint jobs.

Bumblebee continued trudging to his quarters, to tired to care about Punch Bug anymore.

To his dismay, he heard more steps down the hall. _Why is everybody up tonight?_ He thought as he kept walking while directing his glance towards the floor. Maybe if he makes no optic contact, no one will start of conversation with him and he can recharge faster.

"Hey Bumblebee" Someone called out to him.

Bumblebee reluctantly looked up with fading optics. It was Sideswipe. His voice seemed more cheerful than usual. Sunstreaker was trailing behind seeming as tired as Bumblebee was.

"Hello Sideswipe, Sunstreaker." Bumblebee said as he continued on, not feeling in the mood to talk to anybody more than a few greetings.

"Whoa, whoa, wait there Bumblebee, is that all you want to say to us? We just want to talk." Sideswipe grabbed Bumblebee on the shoulder to prevent him from leaving the conversation.

"Wait Sideswipe, that's wet paint!"

Sideswipe took his hand off Bumblebee like it had a bad case of cosmic rust.

Sunstreaker perked up and backed away a few steps.  
"Well don't get anywhere near me! I don't need any of that hideous green on me." He warned.

"I got an idea" Sideswipe said to the two with a mischievous inflection in his voice.

He took one of his fingers and drew a symbol on Bumblebee's chest in green. The newly green and gold Bumblebee looked down with tired optics at his chest.

He dared to ask.

"Sideswipe, what does this big "G" represent?"

"I don't really know, but it's popular in the Mid-west states of this country apparently. When I went there, that symbol was on a lot of the cars and buildings."

Sideswipe stood back and chuckled a bit at his work on Bumblebee.

"Look Sunny, I can do pretty good art too. Maybe you should learn from my skills."

Sunstreaker did nothing but scoff at his brother's comment. Obviously his tired state wasn't helping his mood.

Getting the hint from Sunstreaker Bumblebee started to leave.

"Sideswipe, I'm tired and need to recharge, so I'll talk to you tomorrow when we go patrol, ok?"

"Oh sure thing little buddy. Have a nice recharge" Sideswipe spoke after Bumblebee.

"What was that about?" Sunstreaker asked his brother sensing a difference in him during the conversation with Bumblebee.

"Whatever do you mean dear brother? What's wrong with being friendly to our little Bug?" Sideswipe said ironically, putting a face of innocence on.

"Never mind this slag. I'm going back to recharge. You coming?"

"Sure thing bro. Oh, and Sunstreaker…"

"What?"

Sideswipe ran up to Sunstreaker.

"Punch Bug" He whispered to Sunstreaker as he punched his twin. "No Punch Backs"

Sunstreaker growled and punched Sideswipe ignoring his last statement of no punch backs.

"Hey, that's not fair. I said no punch backs!"

He punched Sunstreaker with more force than his last punch.

The two continued punching each other with more force until they arrived to their shared quarters, with a brotherly love and understanding only they could understand.

* * *

_Author's End Comments: Haha, Go Packers! (Sorry for anybody who doesn't prefer them. I'm a Wisconsin girl!) In case you didn't catch it, the big green "G" is the Packers' symbol. Sideswipe would have to find that on the internet some day._

_I felt utterly sorry for Bumblebee in this chapter. I really hate when I'm trying to go to sleep, but somebody has to always bug me!_

_Tell me how you felt about this chapter! Read and Review!_

_Happy August to all!_


	6. Road Trip!

_Author's Notes: Oh wow, I'm sorry for the wait on updating. Preparing for school has really thrown me for a loop..._

_Well again, thank you all who reviewed/fav/alerted! Your support makes it a lot easier and fun to write!_

_I don't own the Prarie Island Nuclear Power Plant, I-84 E, or anything else mentioned in here. (They're all real!)_

_This is actually the longest chapter I've had for this fic! It's actually over 2000 words! (Probably due to the long author's notes)_

_Enough of my babbling...Enjoy!_

* * *

Bumblebee on lined his optics feeling like the last day's events was nothing but a crazy dream.

It still puzzled humans that Autobots could dream. He remembered back to an old conversation with Spike when they hadn't been friends for very long.

The two where sitting on large boulders near the Ark, talking about Cybertron and human culture. Each had many questions and was willing enough to share and listen to each other.

Dreaming was one of the topics that came up. Bumblebee had "dreams" about his previous days, because of his processor storing his memories into his memory banks.

Spike tried as best as he could to explain dreaming to him as well and found out that human dreaming wasn't that different from his.

It amazed him how similar humans were to Autobots in many ways and made him wonder why the Decepticons were so repulsed by them or even why some Autobots didn't care for them.

Bumblebee looked to his left. The paint covered arm brought him back to the present reality.

He sighed inwardly while getting up from his comfortable recharge berth. Bumblebee actually felt dread for the upcoming day and found it quite odd. He always loved contact with his comrades. The Autobots felt like a family unit to him.

Bumblebee shook the thought from his processor, thinking ahead to the day's tasks. Sooner or later the game would be just a memory to the Ark's metal residents as they would be off with different amusement for them.

Until then, he would have to deal with all of their "fun".

He decided to wait in his quarters until he was needed of later in the day.

Because of the distance of the trip he and some of the other Autobots would be traveling, Optimus gave them all more time before to relax.

Usually Bumblebee would be off in the Ark, socializing with his friends and respected officers. However, he feared more annoyance with them than anything. He would wait.

And Wait…..

And wait….

Finally, with loneliness getting the best of him, Bumblebee opened the door blocking his way to the hallways of the Ark, and started towards the rec. room.

* * *

As he was trying to output his usual calm and content mood while walking, Huffer and Gears passed by.

_Here we go_, Bumblebee thought.

He mustered up a friendly wave as the two passed on their ways to their daily duties.

The two waved as well, before Huffer gave a nonchalant punch to Gears. Gears gave a dirty look to Huffer. However, Bumblebee wasn't sure whether or not it was for punching him or disappointment of not punching first.

He walked on trying to think positive.

_I'm overreacting, _Bumblebee began to tell himself.

Maybe a little time among his friends would cheer him up and hopefully change his perspective of their fun.

Bumblebee entered the rec. room, looking for someone to talk to and hopefully not repeat yesterday's fiasco.

Bluestreak waved him over to a nearby table where he and Sideswipe were sitting.

As he started walking over to them, he unfortunately noticed Sideswipe's enthusiastic punch to an unaware Bluestreak.

Even though he could do without the game, Bumblebee couldn't say anything to his comrades. All he wanted from them was acceptance and respect.

He had developed a doubt in the back of his processor that if he spoke out and ruined their Punch Bug game, some Autobots might not associate with him for while.

Bumblebee tried to ignore the punch as best he could and took a seat among the two.

"Hi guys. Are you ready for the road today?" he said with his usual cheer.

"I see you've kept my artwork." Sideswipe noticed with a smug grin on his face.

Bumblebee looked down to the green "G" on his chest that he had forgotten about.

"Huh? Oh yeah I forgot about that. I'll have to get that taken care of."

"At least the humans will get to see their insignia, especially where we're going today." Sideswipe crossed his arms and lifted his feet on the table.

Bluestreak, usually being a chatterbox, had been quiet though the whole exchange. He finally spoke.

"I bet the humans will appreciate that you took up their own symbol even though none of us know what it means. It always makes you wonder how many they have. We only have two insignias to choose from. Still, I bet the humans will relate to you when we're there. Sideswipe told me that the symbol is popular around there, especially in the middle-eastern states of this country. Since Minnesota is a middle-eastern state, they'll like you!"

Bumblebee gave an honest effort to listen to all of what Bluestreak had to say. He wondered if he would talk about this the whole way there.

He, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Prowl were heading to the Prairie Island Nuclear Power Plant in Minnesota just 50 miles from the city of St. Paul. It had been responsible for most of Minnesota's residential electricity.

The Autobots had been asked to guard it during the opening ceremony of a whole new wing of the plant that would take place in 4 days. They would be testing it out as well. The board of the Northern State's Power had feared a coming Decepticon attack for the opening ceremony.

Optimus granted protection of the ceremony and arranged the five Autobots to stay and guard around the Nuclear Plant for a few days.

However, Skyfire was injured due to an accident with the Arialbots, namely Slingshot. He would be fully recovered a few days after the ceremony.

So the 5 Autobots would have to take a road trip to the Nuclear Plant.

"Let's just hope Megatron doesn't show up there" Bumblebee stated.

"If there are any Decepticons that show their ugly faceplates, me and Sunny will give them a few aft kicking's, Autobot style." Sideswipe punched a fist into the air.

"We'll see Sideswipe…" Bumblebee said trying to ignore Sideswipe's over zealous aggression whenever anybody mentioned Decepticons.

The three talked about their upcoming trip, along with other subjects interesting to them until they had to prepare and meet for their voyage to Minnesota.

An hour later, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker all left the Ark lead by Prowl, onto Minnesota.

* * *

About 11 miles away, the Minnesota-bound Autobots merged onto Interstate 84 east as planned and mapped out by Prowl.

Bumblebee was thankful that he enjoyed driving because of the length of the trip.

At the Ark, Prowl had informed the group, that the Nuclear Plant was 1785.07 miles away and would take approximately 26 hours.

That didn't count traffic interference, recharging, or any other delays they might have encountered.

The twins zoomed ahead of the group, ignoring the speed limit, much to Prowl's frustration.

He gave the overeager Lamborghinis a warning via com link, stern enough to make them reduce their speed suitable enough for Prowl's liking. The two grumbled a bit between them about the method of Prowl's ways, throwing in a few curses while they were at it.

Bluestreak cruised up to the already frustrated, Prowl trying to start a conversation. Bluestreak seemed to be one of the select few who could talk to Prowl without making him more stressed than he already was. Actually, he relived some of Prowl's stress.

No one could ever dislike Bluestreak with his innocence and cheerful mood.

After a while, the group settled to a blissful silence with the exception of their engines and tires on the road.

Bumblebee was more than happy to drive along and occasionally look at human drivers in their cars passing by. It was easy for Bumblebee to multitask in such ways without crashing because of his second nature to drive.

Humans were so different and unpredictable to him even though they had much in common. When he would think he knew everything about humans, they found some way to surprise him.

He looked into a tan mini van next to him containing 5 females. The driver was in about her late 30's with her brunette hair tied back into a ponytail. She occasionally lifted a coffee container to take a sip. In the back were 4 teenage girls, curled up in blankets, with their attention drawn to a screen in the van.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe slowed down a bit to get next to Bumblebee. Each was on a different side of him.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing back here?" Sideswipe inquired. Bumblebee could tell being on the road brought out even more of his spunky attitude.

"I'm just people watching"

Sunstreaker made a disapproving grunt. "It sounds boring"

"So, Bumblebee, Sunny and I were wondering if you are up for a little race."

"No thanks, you two go ahead."

"Well you're no fun today."

"You're loss." Sunstreaker said with an impatient tone.

The two revved their engine and zoomed off in a loud roar. The noise was loud and sudden enough to startle the woman driving the mini van next to Bumblebee.

She swerved, almost colliding into Bumblebee and spilling her coffee in the process.

Bumblebee changed lanes to the one next to him, just in case she might get startled again.

He looked back at the mini van and noticed on of the startled teenage girls looking at him with wide eyes.

Usually that was the reaction he got when in his driver-less vehicle mode. It was obviously very odd for humans to see such cars.

The girl directed her friends' attention to the small bug.

After a few seconds, the 4 girls were punching each other, until there was no one left for them to punch.

Bumblebee gave an exasperated sigh.

Yes, humans surprised him. Maybe more than he wanted.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Ah, I really don't like to put Bumblebee in such situations...he doesn't deserve it. Alas, it's how things go in this universe!_

_I personally think that Mini Van Moms can be one of the most dangerous wepons out there! _

_I love to people watch anywhere I go. It's pretty fun to see all the diversities of people!_

_I hope I'll get an update fast...I have ideas how the next chapter will go down. However I can't make any promises!_

_Tell me what you think...Write a Reivew! :D Hope you Liked it!_


	7. Introductions With Rizzardi

_Author's Notes: I apologize for the big length in time since the last update. However, since school has started and I'm in sports, clubs, and "Fiddler on the Roof" for our musical, I will be update like this for a while. (it's pretty hard finding time to sleep anymore!)_

_I still thank you for your patience alone with reviews, faves, and alerts! _

_This is a bit shorter than the last, but I still hope you enjoy._

* * *

The five Autobots speed down the road, anxious to reach their destination.

After three days of driving, they were all ready to take a break from the driving scene before the opening of the new addition to the nuclear power plant the following day. The sun was rising behind them, giving a falsehood to the crisp air around them.

Bumblebee contently drove onward, occasionally looking at the Minnesota scenery. It was a nice difference from the Oregon terrain.

"We're coming up to Wakonade Dr." Prowl announced to the group.

Good, Bumblebee though. There was only one more mile to go until they would reach the plan. With the upcoming guard duty and then number of humans being around due to the new opening of the new wing of the plant, he was going to enjoy any free time he got.

Finally the plant they all saw in the distance a few previous minutes was in full view. The few Autobots dove to a back parking lot around the very large rectangular building.

There in the spacious lot used by workers stood a group of humans, waiting to greet the caravan of Autobots.

One man stepped out of the group when he caught sight of them. He was a younger, clean cut man wearing a suit and a face of confidence and pride.

The Autobots pulled up and transformed causing a few in the group below them to gasp and even back up a few steps at the unexpected action. It had been a first for the majority of the small gathering of humans to see an Autobot in full scale size.

Finally, the man who stepped out of the group before spoke.

"Welcome Autobots, to the Prairie Island Nuclear Power Plant."

His voice had a smooth sound to it, almost like he rehearsed the greeting for hours.

"I am Joshua Rizzardi, chairman of the Northern States Power Company."

He held up his hand awaiting a customary hand shake.

"Mr. Rizzardi." Prow spoke as he leant down, extending a finger to the man.

He then stood up and made a motion to the Autobots currently standing behind him. "This is Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker."

Each added their own interjection after being introduced.

Prowl continued to converse with the Chairman. Bumblebee watched the exchange not to far from Prow's left. Next to him was Bluestreak who observed Prowl with optics full of respect.

Prowl had a great sense when interacting in front of the public eye.

Bumblebee looked to the small group of humans. They were mostly men along with a few women, all in business attire, except for one man. He looked older than the others, with a stubble beard on his face that was faintly marked with subtle wrinkles that most humans in their 40's would.

Bumblebee focused his attention back to the chairman, still wondering about the out-of-place man.

"Mr. Rizzardi" Prowl began to speak. "We all appreciate your kind welcome. However, we need to get to work setting up a perimeter plan around the plant to ensure everything goes smoothly tomorrow."

"Of course, of course" Rizzardi said with a bit of a smile like anybody when trying to impress a celebrity or employer. "I'll have Hendricks give you the official tour so you know your way around."

As he was speaking, one of the men walked out of the cluster of business men and women and stood next to Rizzardi.

Instantly Joshua Rizzardi made a big motion with his arm to the man.

"This is Nick Hendricks. He'll be your guide around the plant. Anything you need to know, ask him. He's a whiz at this sort of thing."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Nick said.

Rizzardi cleared his throat to get the attention of the crowd of Autobots and humans. "While I'm at it, I'll introduce the rest of the executive staff."

Prowl nodded. He was already prepared for all the small festivities that the humans would put him through before they left the Ark.

Obviously neither Sideswipe nor Sunstreaker were as ready as Prowl was as he heard a quiet grunt of frustration from the two. Patience was not their forte.

"Mr. Jacob Steers, Mr. Rick Koth, Mr. Paul Gosa, Mr. Tim Piwoni, Mr. Michael Chambers, Mr. David Eichstead, Dr. Dean Gutbrod, Mr. Anthony Last, Ms. Tina Zarling, Ms. Laura Forsner, and Mrs. Gurhult." Rizzardi announced as each staff member gave either a curt nod or a small wave.

"Pleasure to meet you all" Prowl offered.

Bumblebee and Bluestreak couldn't help but wave at the small group, feeling a bit uncomfortable sitting still as introductions were still underway.

Bumblebee looked at the group being thankful to be able to put a name to the faces he may need to communicate with during his stay at Minnesota, all except one.

As he was thinking that, Mr. Rizzardi spoke up almost as if he was a mind reader.

"We also have a special guest celebrity for the new addition to the plant. He was quite excited to meet you."

All the Autobots looked expectantly to Rizzardi.

"Autobots, meet Brett Farve."

The Autobots looked at Rizzardi with puzzled faces.

"Who?" Sideswipe asked.

All the staff members look instantly to Sideswipe like he had developed a new disease.

"What did I say?"

* * *

_Author's Notes: Ah, you finally understand why the Autobots are in Minnesota: I wanted to use the oh-so-abused news junkie Brett Farve. Personally I'm sick of hearing about him....So why not add him to Transformers..._

_Tell me what you think and I will try to update as soo as I can. _


	8. Soccer? Football? What's the Difference?

_Author's Notes: Well Hello, Long Time No Update! I apologize for the length of time it took me to finally update this. I had a big trouble with my internet and schedual. With all going on it's hard to find time to eat and sleep, let alone write. Thank goodness today during a class, I remembered to bring my "Punch Bug" notebook._

_Anyway, thanks to all of those who favorited, reviewd, alerted, ect. I never would have expected this much responce to one story I wanted to write. You all are just amazing!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

A few murmurs sounded form the group, astonished that none of the Autobots knew their special guest. Rizzardi turned to hush the small crown of business men and women.

"Now, there's no need to judge our guests. These find machines have been protecting us and are even agreeing to guard us from any Decepticons trying to get at our Plant. I bet they're just too busy to deal with our sports and leisure."

"Excuse me, Mr. Rizzardi" Bumblebee started. "Can you tell us who exactly this Brett Favre is?"

Rizzardi turned back to the Autobots with a smile on his face as if he was to tell a fond memory or share a secret the way a vivid gossiper would.

"Brett Favre is a very important football player to us. He played for sixteen years in Wisconsin for their team, the Packers. Just recently he switched to our team, the Vikings. However, this has been on the sports news for quite some time around here because of our rivalry with Wisconsin. Some people of Wisconsin even call Favre a traitor. They should be mad to lose such an exceptional player. He's thrown over 67000 yards in his career."

Through the whole explanation, Brett remained quiet while reminiscing of his football career. Bumblebee studied the man, wondering what he could have been thinking.

It reminded him of Skyfire. He had been friends with Starscream for so long, loyal to him and their friendship. When he had been discovered by the Decepticons, they accepted him because of Starscream. Then he went to the Autobots after being betrayed by the Decepticons and ultimately Starscream. Sometimes Bumblebee would talk to the oversized scientist and occasionally ask about it. He usually didn't get much out of him but a sad look and a few words on the subject. Bumblebee would then change the subject to take the distress away from such a kind-hearted Autobot.

Bumblebee focused his attention back to the conversation.

Sunstreaker scoffed. "That's it?" He mumbled to Sideswipe under his breath. "He throws the ball a few feet and he's praised by the humans. They make no scene to me at all.

Sideswipe decided to speak to the whole group, a bit confused.

"Wait a minute. I've heard of this football when I went down to Brazil one time. The humans told me that using your hands is a big violation. Now you're telling me he's been throwing the ball that many feet? So how can he be such a good player?"

Prowl threw Sideswipe a glare. He didn't need Rizzardi or any of the staff feeling insulted as Sideswipe criticized a cherished celebrity and athlete. Humans always seemed to overreact when someone insulted that of which they seemed to worship.

The crowd started to chuckle which confused Sideswipe even more.

"What's so funny?" Sideswipe demanded with a whiny pitch to his voice.

"Sideswipe, we have different names for different sports." Rizzardi started. "In American that's soccer to us. The football is a whole different sport than the one you heard about in Brazil. In America's football, your hands are all you really use in the sport."

This news seemed to frustrate Sideswipe, who thought he would finally know something more than the humans did about their own culture. It was a little game he always liked to play, poking fun at any human culture, seeming to be a curious Autobot.

Prowl, who was getting tired of the idle chatter straightened out to an authoritative stance.

"Mr. Rizzardi, we do appreciate all you've done for us so far, but we need to get to work soon."

Rizzardi started to look a bit embarrassed, while the twins grimaced as the lamentable sound of work.

"Forgive me Prowl. Actually I must be getting to work. Hendricks will show you around now. It's been a pleasure to meet you all."

He walked off with the small business group and Brett Favre following him with all but one person leaving the parking lot.

Hendricks stared up at the Autobots, hands shaking a little because of the crisp Minnesota air.

"Follow me Autobots. I'll give you the special V.I.P. tour. Oh, and welcome again."

The group of five Autobots slowly followed Hendricks, ready to get down working either willingly or not.

* * *

After Hendricks's tour, he left the Autobots alone to start their work outside the plant, only a few feet from the parking lot. Prowl started issuing commands and briefing the next day's duties to each Autobot. After each Autobot understood what needed to get done, the twins headed off to explore the surrounding area of the power plant.

Sideswipe threw a quick glance to Bumblebee then to Sunstreaker.

"Punch Bug, Sunshine!" There was a sound of denting metal and Sideswipe was off running, with Sunstreaker in pursuit behind him.

Both Prowl and Bumblebee let out a barely auditable sigh of frustration, each for different reasons.

"I'd better make sure they cause no damage." Prowl said. "Bumblebee, you don't have to stick around if you don't wish to."

With that Prowl headed off in a fast stride in the direction of the speedy twins.

Bumblebee took the hint and decided to spend his torpor exploring the grounds of the power plant.

He walked around to the parking lot, around the large building, and to the stage where the ceremonial opening would take place.

There, he saw a figure standing on the placid stage, starring at the various banners adorning the stage, so his back was facing Bumblebee.  
As Bumblebee waked towards the stage, the identity of the man became clear. It was Brett Favre, standing alone, arms crossed, with a blithe look on his face.

Bumblebee walked behind him to greet him. He was about ten feet away when he shouted.

"Hello Mr. Farve."

Shocked by the sudden disturbance of silence, the quarterback whirled around, only to be inches from the edge of the stage.

He began to loose his balance, and fell face first into the cold, unforgiving floor. This time, he had no protective pads to cushion his fall.

Bumblebee could only watch in horror as the man fell.

Why did he always cause the problems?

* * *

_Author's Ending Notes: Awww, Poor Bee. He doesn't cause problems, but is just stuck in the middle of them all. _

_I'm actually pretty excited I could use some new vocabulary words I learned from english. _

_I really do think that Skyfire and Brett Favre are alike.....really, he leaves the team for the rival, betrays Wisconsin in some ways, but yet seems as a hero to Autobots, and will be talked about in history for a long time. (see the resemblence?)_

_Anyway, tell me what you think of this and I hope you enjoyed it!_


	9. Gala At The Power Plant

_Author's Notes: So, you were probably wondering if I fell down a well or something. Sorry for the really slow updates. I'm having one of those scheduals where it's hard to find time to eat and sleep at times. Hopefully this makes up for my laziness!_

_Again, thanks to all of those patient readers and those who reviewed, favorited, or alerted! I'm not worthy!_

* * *

Bumblebee heard the groan of pain as Brett Favre hit the ground. He could only stand and watch as the athlete picked himself off the ground and brushed himself off.

After a few seconds Bumblebee finally rushed to the man's side.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were going to fall. You just looked lonely up there by yourself. I just thought I would say hi and ask what you were doing. " Bumblebee was beginning to sound like Bluestreak, but he couldn't help it. Causing any human pain was horrifying to Bumblebee, even if it be the slightest uncomfort.

Favre looked up at the apologizing Autobot with an amused smirk. "Hey, it's all right. I just wasn't expecting you to be there. It's pretty funny that a clunky metal robot could sneak up on me like that. I must have been way out of it."

"Not to be to...nosy... Mr. Favre" Bumblebee started.

"Please call me Brett."

"Oh, ok Brett. What were you doing on the stage by yourself? By the way the others talk about you, wouldn't you have some sort of protection?"

Brett Favre gave a small chuckle. "I may somewhat famous, but not that famous. Anyway I snuck out here just to think a bit and get away from all those workers. I swear 90% of them are Vikings fans. It's great and all, but it can get overwhelming at times when people come and ask for your autograph or ask you all sorts of questions about the team."

"Yeah…" Bumblebee didn't really know what to say. The man was rambling on to him that he probably wouldn't talk to others about.

"Well anyway, I don't think we have been properly introduced, except at the little welcoming session. I'm Brett Favre and you are?

"Bumblebee. Nice to meet you."

The quarterback offered his hand to Bumblebee who gently took it and shook it. Bumblebee thought it a bit weird that even though both of them were already formally introduced that they would have to go through introductions again. After that Favre hopped up on the stage with a tiny grunt of exertion with his feet dangling over the edge.

"So tell me, what brings you Autobots here? Are you some sort of other special guest?"

"No. We are just here to help with security. This new wing of the plant will provide a lot of energy very efficiently by what we are told. That energy could attract the Decepticons, or so we think. Better safe than sorry as you humans say."

"Oh, I see. So tell me…"

The two talked for a lengthy amount of time. It seemed that the two of them wanted to kill time a bit until they would have to go back to their respective duties. Sitting side by side on the stage, Autobot and athlete discussed various topics about the Autobots in general, football, and the events leading to that day. After a while Bumblebee, hopped off the edge of the stage.

"Well, I have to get back to my duties. It was nice talking with you Brett. See you later at the opening ceremony."

"Wait. One more thing Bumblebee." Brett started.

"What is it?"

Brett looked at Bumblebee's chest. "So any reason you have a Packer "G" on your chest?"

Bumblebee looked down. "I…uh…long story.."

"Gotcha"

Bumblebee started walking off, a bit embarrassed. "Well I'll see you later. Bye"

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

Sideswipe was leaning against the power plant trying to find way to pass the time. Sitting around and watching for any Decepticons was pretty boring. He wished that some Decepticons would show up, just so he could show them a thing or two when it came to fighting.

He gave a sigh.

"Sunny…I'm bored."

Sunstreaker looked up from his etching that he was currently working on. He gave his twin a look. "So? What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know….something." Sunstreaker ignored him and continued on his artwork. Why did he have to amuse Sideswipe? He wasn't his keeper, just his brother. Or did that mean the same thing? Sometimes it seemed like it to him.

"Why don't you try to find something to do instead of complain to me? Go find Bluestreak. I bet he'll want to talk."

Sideswipe gave a huff of frustration. "I don't want to talk. I want to do something exciting. Why don't the Decepticons just show up already?"

"Could it be that the Decepticons aren't coming and the humans are just being paranoid about their little power plant? And what's with all the questions?" Sunstreaker said.

"Where's Bumblebee? I could use a good Punch Bug right now." Sideswipe said, getting a devilish grin on his faceplates.

"Really Sideswipe? Isn't that getting old?"

"It hasn't even been a week yet! There are so many victims yet to be claimed! Anyway, I'm going to find the little "bugger" so see ya Sunny!"

With that, Sideswipe moseyed off to find a certain yellow bug.

* * *

Bumblebee was walking around, patrolling the grounds to see that everything was running smoothly for that night's ceremony. There were humans doing their regular jobs and setting up for the night. A few of them would occasionally stop and gaze at the Autobot walking around their workplace. Bumblebee would offer a smile and continue on. Humans weren't that bad, skittish, but not bad at all.

Bumblebee heard the footsteps of a fellow Autobot. Possibly Prowl. He would be running around to make sure that there would be no problems for the humans. Prowl liked to get a job done and done right. However, it wasn't Prowl, but Sideswipe, who had yet to see Bumblebee.

Bumblebee wasn't feeling like being the object of entertainment for Sideswipe. He looked left and right and saw a little took shack next to the building. Making sure Sideswipe didn't see him, Bumblebee ran to the shed and shut the door. Hopefully this time there would not be any paint in it.

He heard the footsteps of Sideswipe. Sideswipe called out. "Bumblebee, where are you buddy?"

Sure he called him buddy now. But that tone of his voice had mischief written all over it.

After he was sure Sideswipe was gone, Bumblebee stepped out of the shed. This was crazy. Why was he hiding from a fellow Autobot. It's not like punch bug hurt anybody.

Bumblebee continued his patrolling of the power plant.

* * *

Later that night the ceremony had begun. It was dusk with the sun setting in the background of a large stage lit up for the festivities in front of the new Power Plant's wing.

There were Autobots posted all around the stage and audience, which consisted of workers, community members, and benefactors to the plant. Bumblebee and Prowl were closest to the stage with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on the sides and Bluestreak in the back of the audience.

The opening of the plant went well. Rizzardi gave a speech and then introduced Brett Favre who also gave a speech. Sideswipe expressed his boredom freely in his facial expressions and body language. Prowl remained stoic at attention, watching for any trouble. Prowl knew that if Decepticons were coming, they would come during the festivities, where the plant's new wing would be showcased and unprotected the most. After a few more speakers, Rizzardi, Brett Favre, and a very wealthy doctor who donated most of the money that was used to build the wing cut the ribbon to the new plant. All the guests clapped and cheered for the succession of the power plant and company.

Later after the ceremony, there was a recption for the guests. There were drinks and a local jazz band that volunteered to play for the event. All the guests socialized, while the Autobots continued their security watch.

"This is stupid." Sideswipe said. "I really didn't join the Autobots to babysit humans!"

"It will soon be over Sides'. Until then, keep your trap shut." Sunstreaker said coolly.

Sideswipe was about to protest when the sound of lasers and jet engines came to the audios and ears of the Autobots and humans.

"Decepticons, Attack!" The all-to-familiar voice of Megatron boomed.

"Finally, some action!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

Prowl sprung into action. "Autobots get the humans out of here and prepare for battle."

As Prowl was saying those words an F-15 jet transformed and landed on the ground with an earth-rattling thud.

The screechy and malicious voice of Starscream sounded "Pathetic Autobots! Prepare for your doom!"

* * *

_Author's Notes: Ah, finally done with that chapter! Yeah, it was sort of a cliffhanger. Hopefully I can get a chapter update a lot faster than this last one. I just have to see how the next one plays out. Action is not my forte, but I have to have it for an epic battle with Autobots and Decepticons!_

_Tell me What you Thought of This and I Hope You Enjoyed!_


	10. Skywarp Said What!

_Author's Notes: Well after a long time I finally updated this! This is probably the longest chapter this story has ever seen. This is also the climatic scene for this little story. _

_Thanks to all who favorited, alerted, and reviewed! _

_Hopefully you enjoy this chatper!_

* * *

Starscream took off into the sky firing his lasers on the ground below him. The Autobots sprung into action, evacuating humans and engaging the incoming Decepticons.

Prowl started issuing commands "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, to the front. Bluestreak to my flank. We'll try and get them away from the building. Bumblebee, check to see if there are still any humans over there by the stage. Get any humans to safety and join us when you've finished."

With that the combat began.

From the ground Sunstreaker and Sideswipe saw the trine of Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp form and begin their own attack of the Autobots that they have been doing for years without fail. Sideswipe gave a smile to his brother as they ran toward the three seekers. They dodged the missiles and laser fire directed towards them, teasing the three back with a few shots from their weapons.

Both sides were testing each others patience. Finally after a few minutes, Starscream led his wingmates in a dive towards the brothers, firing after them. Sunstreaker gave a laugh of victory as he jumped onto Starscream as he swooped down. Sideswipe followed suit and proceeded to land on Skywarp.

The two began their Jet Judo that had become infamous among the Autobots and Decepticons alike. They began twisting the jets around and hanging on for dear life as they went higher and higher off the ground. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker whooped and laughed with joy while continuing their judo.

"Thundercracker, get this Autobot off me!" Starscream screamed over his com link to the free wingmate. Thundercracker flew close to his trine leader trying to find a way of getting the constantly squirming Autobot off without making them both crash.

Off to the side a few hundred feet, Skywarp was teleporting to and fro, disorientating Sideswipe. Ever persistent and persevering Sideswipe hung on, hoping to wear down Skywarp's energy. Down below on the ground, Bluestreak took aim next to Prowl. It was too hard, even for the gunner to fire and not hit one of his fellow Autobots. They were just moving too much.

Prowl was watching for more Decepticons. He heard Megatron, but didn't see him yet. Which means he was waiting for something. Usually the three seekers were just the first wave to Megatron's attack. It was only on special occasions where Megatron just sent the trine of Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. Even if they were alone, Prowl took no chances and called for backup. He wasn't sure if Skyfire or the Arialbots were available. Without them, they couldn't get the help they needed in time. He hoped for the best chances as he watched the twins hang on and fight their way through the seeker's tight maneuvers.

* * *

Bumblebee rushed to where the reception had been held. The stage had collapsed and there was wreckage everywhere, but no humans. Thinking all the humans had gone to safety, Bumblebee started to head back to help Prowl and the others. Suddenly, he heard a cough. "Is anyone there?" Bumblebee called out.

"O..Over here" came the muffled response. Bumblebee rushed to the fallen stage and pulled up some debris. He uncovered a coughing Brett Favre.

"Hey there Packer Bug" He said as a smile came to his face.

* * *

Prowl dodged the explosions of the missiles from the seekers. It was the same scene playing out before him: the seekers protesting every second the twins were on them while the twins tried to cause as much damage or possible crashes as possible.

"I've had enough of this" Starscream announced while increasing speed. He twisted and turned as he soared higher and higher. Starscream inwardly smirked. There was no way the Autobot could hang on and survive the punishment he was giving out, he thought.

Sunstreaker held on to each wing of Starscream's, moving with him, trying to figure a way out that didn't result in him deactivated. After a bit thinking Sunstreaker gave in to his last resort. "Oh, what the slag" he said as both of his feet pushed down on the back of Starscream's wings, causing Starscream into a full nose dive. Starscream struggled to get control of his own body. At the speed they were moving, Starscream calculated that it would be impossible for him to pull up in a few seconds.

Sunstreaker then, evacuated Starscream, dove off, and ejected his parachute. Starscream flew off to regroup with Thundercracker. As Sunstreaker was landing he remembered his brother still on Skywarp.

"Sideswipe!" he exclaimed.

"Over here Sunny." Sideswipe said coolly as he walked up to Sunstreaker.

"What? But…but you were…"

"Yeah I know…it got pretty nasty up there, so I just jumped off. We are getting better at our Judo though. I messed up Skywarp pretty good."

Sunstreaker crossed his arms. "So you left me up there alone?" "Don't worry I would have caught you." Sideswipe said with a cheeky grin.

"C'mon" he said. "We should go help the others."

* * *

Bumblebee and Brett Favre ran through the rubble of the stage and through the reception area. "I've got to get you out of here Brett. It's not safe for any human here. Do you have some sort of transportation to get out of here?"

"I do but it's out over towards the parking lot." The tow started heading over, when Bumblebee spotted something coming from the sky. "Get Down" Bumblebee grabbed the man and ducked behind the large building. "This is a bad spot we're in now Brett." "Why's that?"

"On the other side of this building, there is Megatron, Soundwave, and a whole bunch of other Decepticons." "Oh…I see" said the man, face turning paler by the second.

"Stay here and keep quiet." Brett nodded. Bumblebee snuck closer around the building and listened in on the discussion that was currently going on between the Decepticons, mostly Megatron was talking.

"Soundwave how many cubes have been made?"

"Not many. Approximately 34 have been produced due to how efficacy and slow start of the process." "

It will move faster. We need to. It's only a matter of time when Prime and reinforcements show up. By then we will be away from here with enough energy to defeat the Autobots and conquer the universe."

Bumblebee heard enough as he snuck away as Megatron was letting off his well-known laugh. Brett Favre was crouched down waiting for Bumblebee.

"Well? What's going on?" "Starscream and the other two attacks on Prowl and the others was just a diversion. Right now they're stealing the power plant's energy. I have to warn Prowl."

Not knowing who Starscream or any other of the Decepticons was, Brett nodded. "Ok. What should I do?" "Well…I can't leave you alone with Megatron so close. I guess you should come with me, but stay close because this can get dangerous." With that the two headed off towards the battle.

* * *

Gunshots and lasers sounded out through the whole field where the battle had moved to.

"Something's wrong." Prowl said. "They are not making any advanced and they haven't retreated yet either."

Just then Bumblebee ran up with Favre trailing behind him. He then began to tell Prowl the events that had happened. "Well we can't do anything until reinforcements get here. All we can do is hold out and wait. Brett spoke up. "What we need is a miracle."

"Well we may not be a miracle, but we are here to help." A voice said from behind the group.

Optimus Prime.

* * *

Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker landed before Megatron.

"Starscream you fool! Why aren't you at your assigned post!"

Starscream's face turned into a dark scowl. "As much as I love to be a decoy to Autobots" there was a distinct sarcasm in his voice "but that traitor Skyfire has brought Optimus Prime and other reinforcements."

A growl escaped Megatron. "They've come sooner than we expected. No matter we will get our energy. But first the Autobots will learn what happens when they interfere with the Decepticons and their rightful path to power."

"I've heard that before" Starscream scoffed.

Skywarp whispered something inaudible to Thundercracker.

Megatron looked over at them. "What was that?"

"Nothing Sir" Skywarp answered suddenly standing at attention.

"Well since you two seem so eager to talk, you both can chatter your vocalizes away while you guard the energon. " "Yes sir" They both answered solemn and embarrassed.

"Decepticons, to the sky!" All the present Decepticons leapt up, leaving Skywarp and Thundercracker behind.

* * *

"Interesting" Optimus mused after Prowl and Bumblebee were done briefing him about their situation.

"We need to get to that power plant and stop the Deceptions from draining its energy."

Bluestreak spoke up. "Hey guys…where did the three Deceptigoons that were just attacking us go?"

Explosions suddenly were around the Autobots. "Decepticons Attack!" Megatron shouted.

"Does that answer you question Bluestreak?" Bumblebee shouted while pointing out the Decepticons. The Autobots scrambled.

"Autobots prepare for battle" Optimus Shouted. He began to command the large group of Autobots to different locations and formations. "Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker, you are to go to the power plant and stop the production of the energon cubes. Take the human with you to and get him to safety."

Bumblebee transformed and Brett Favre jumped inside. The three headed off into the direction of the power plant.

"Hey Sunny" Sideswipe said as they were running aside Bumblebee. "What?"

A loud clank added to the symphony of noise around the three. "Punch bug, no punch backs!"

Bumblebee sighed. "Why me? Why Now?"

* * *

"Skywarp, why do you get me into these things? Now we are stuck here because of you!" Thundercracker pointed one of his large metal fingers at Skywarp.

Skywarp crossed his arms. "Well don't blame me!"

"Why not? You're the one who got us into this and stuck with guard duty."

"Will you quit your whining!"

"I'm not whining."

"Besides we have all the energy we need right here and more!" Skywarp motioned to the cubes.

"We could have a few, without anybody knowing a thing."

"No. We are already in enough trouble"

While the two were arguing whether or not to indulge in the cubes, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were hiding behind the power plant, listening in.

"Hey it's only those two, we can take them. Besides I have a score to settle with Skywarp." Sideswipe whispered. Brett Favre jumped out of Bumblebee and he transformed. "You stay here"

Bumblebee pointed down to his spot where the man sat before when Bumblebee spied earlier on the Decepticons. "Fine" he said and sat down slowly.

"Let's go" Sunstreaker said. Bumblebee nodded. "Ok, but let's try a quiet…"

The twins were attacking the two guard seekers before Bumblebee could finish his sentence. Bumblebee rushed out to join them. He wasn't sure how much he could help in fighting.

Seeing that the four of them were busy, Bumblebee headed to the energon cubes. Next the cubes he saw energy being taken through the plant via different Cybertronian wire and circuits. Finding no other way of stopping the process, Bumblebee began pulling circuits and wires, causing a systematic failure in the energy process.

Just as he saw the production of energon stop, Bumblebee saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker thrown over his head. He turned around to see Skywarp and Thundercracker standing before him.

"Looky here TC, a little lost Autobot near our energon."

"Mhp…Maybe we should show him out."

"TC, you know what this little _bug_ transforms into?" Skywarp gave Thundercracker a sly look.

"What Warp?" Skywarp took a big swing and punched Thundercracker square in the chest.

"A punch bug!"

Skywarp and Thundercracker busted into laughter not noticing the sudden mood change the Autobot was going through.

"No…no…no…not here." Bumblebee barley said. "No…not them……That's It!"

Bumblebee gave out a roar of anger as he dove towards the two seekers. He began ripping and punching at Skywarp's wings with such ferocity while he was latched on to them.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other. Was this the Bumblebee they knew fighting with such rancor and dexterity?

"Ow! Thundercracker get this little runt off my wing! He's tearing it apart!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sprang at the two to help Bumblebee.

Soon the seekers were retreating and shouting about how the Autobots had all gone crazy. A few moments later, the three heard the call from Megatron to retreat.

Bumblebee watched them all leave with a disapproving look and a small snarl to his features.

"That felt good" he said. The twins looked at him with worry in their optics.

"Uh, Bee. Do we need to talk?" Sideswipe said. Bumblebee gave a sigh, and turned around to look at them.

"Yes, I really think we need to."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well that was it the big battle scene. Don't worry Bumblebee is not scared for life or anything. _

_I hope you liked it even though I'm not the best at writing big battle scenes like this. _

_Tell me what you think!_


	11. And Now You Know

_Author's Notes: Well, It's been a while... But It is Finished! I wrote this basicly in between comertials on TV, when my music camp roomie was sleeping, or just random spurts of creativity. Sorry it took a while, but I rather take my time to write when I feel like it then write for a fast update and ruin writing for myself. _

_It's been a hard few months for personal reasons and so writing this was one of the things that kept me busy. _

_Thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted to either me or my story. I hope to write more fics coming up.  
So enough of my rambling, enjoy!_

* * *

Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Brett Favre walked along the parking lot, towards where they had left the other Autobots. Feeling a bit ashamed how he reacted and lost control when fighting Skywarp, Bumblebee looked to his feet.

How could a game have gotten to him so much that even now the twins were giving him nervous glances? All that could be heard between the four was the shuffling of human shoes and light thuds of the Autobot's steps.

Tired of the silence, Sideswipe decided to speak up.

"Sheesh, Bumblebee, what happened back there? I know Deceptions deserve it, but you have never fought like that before."

"I…I'm not sure what came over me…" Bumblebee gave a sound similar to a sigh. " I mean Skywarp mentioned that Punch Bug thing and I.."

"Wait!" Sunstreaker interjected. "That back there was all about that stupid game?" Bumblebee bowed his head once again in shame. He knew it was really bad when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were scolding him.

"Yes"

"Punch Bug?" Favre asked. He had been quiet this whole time. Bumblebee had only guessed that he and the two towering twins next to him had been the reason. "I remember playing that game way back when. Except we only did it with yellow cars."

"See Bumblebee humans play it. Human games really shouldn't get you worked up. They're not worth it one bit." Sunstreaker scoffed.

Bumblebee looked up. "I guess it's just because of that one day in the rec room." The gates were open and it felt good to let it all go. "I just hate to see you all fight like that. The Decepticons do it and I don't want anything to do with them." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged looks. "It's bothered you for that long?" Sideswipe said a bit sheepishly. Bumblebee nodded. The twins exchanged looks again, however this time they had more guilt in their optics.

Sure they both liked to tease and start mischief around the base. It's what they, mostly Sideswipe, did. It was how the two kept day-to-day life of Earth interesting. However it made them feel guilty to hear that they offended Bumblebee. Some bots the two stayed away from and didn't annoy for different reasons.

Bumblebee was like the little brother of the base. He always had a smile, asked plenty of questions and did what he could to help. Upsetting him is like upsetting the whole base because the whole base loved him. (Even though some wouldn't admit it).

"Hey…Bumblebee, well..we're sorry for starting this whole thing." Sideswipe said while placing a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. He looked up.

"You started it?"

The twins nodded. Bumblebee gave a small smirk.

"You know what? I'm over the game. You can do whatever you want with it. That little episode I had back there made me realize that I just need to not let things bother me."

Just as he finished up, Bumblebee noticed a car on the other side of the lot pass by. Bumblebee gave a sly grin and jabbed both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in the arm.

"Yellow One!" As he said that he transformed and drove off leaving a puzzled human and two Autobots behind.

* * *

After gaining a little distance between the three, Bumblebee joined the other Autobots to know just exactly what went on in his absence. Optimus Prime looked over to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, good you're here. Where are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?

"They're catching up." Prime raised an optic ridge a bit curious. Right on cue, the twins drove up. Out of Sideswipe jumped Brett Favre and the two brothers transformed. "So now you're doing the Punch Bug things to?" Sunstreaker asked. "Nope, that was just a one time deal." Bumblebee let out a chuckle.

Prime made a noise to get their attention. "Are we having problems with that game again?" Optimus asked in an accusing tone directed at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The two looked nervously at Bumblebee with pleading optics. Bumblebee gave another small chuckle. "No Prime, no problems at all." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both gave a sound close to a sigh and relaxed from their alert stance.

Sideswipe nudged Sunstreaker. "We know not to mess with Bumblebee." Prowl approached Optimus. "The damage is minimal, well what Decepticons call minimal, and Rizzardi has informed me he will not require our assistance."

"Did the Decepticons get any of the energy?"

"Negative Prime. They didn't get anything."

"Anything, but a beating!" Sideswipe cheered and was joined by most of the Autobots. They always did love to hear the Decepticons getting away with empty hands and dented bodies. Bumblebee glanced over to the side and noticed Brett Favre walking away. He chased after him. "Hey Brett wait!" The man stopped and turned around. "Where are you going?" Bumblebee asked when he caught up. "You helped us out with the Decepticons to."

Brett shook his head. "I did nothing but run around with you." He pointed towards oncoming vehicles. "You see those?" Bumblebee nodded. "You probably know that those are news trucks coming to report about the Decepticon attack. You guys have done enough and probably want to go home." Bumblebee nodded again. "Yeah, we don't mind you humans, but your news crews can get pretty invasive."

Favre laughed. "Yeah that's how they are. I'll go handle them. I've done an awful lot with the press. I'll just say I'm retiring or something. They seemed to listen a lot more to me ever since I've switched teams."

Bumblebee smirked and then frowned in confusion. "Why did you switch anyway?"

Brett smiled and started walking away. "I love my family and want them all to have a good life and future." Bumblebee smiled and looked back at the Autobots.

"Don't we all?"

* * *

The Autobots were preparing to leave and saying goodbye to Rizzardi and Hendricks. "Thank you so much. All of you" Rizzardi said to the Autobots. Bumblebee spoke up. "It's our duty and pleasure as Autobots. We love to help."

The Autobots said their goodbyes and boarded Skyfire. Within a few minutes Skyfire's engines roared to life and he took off into the distant sunset.

Inside Skyfire, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee sat together, talking about the trip and having an all around good time. "I think I'm going to follow these Packers and Vikings just to see why humans like them so much." Sunstreaker mused. "That reminds me" Bumblebee started. "We have to get this paint off of me. Even if I turn out liking this team, I don't think green and gold are my colors."

"So I guess we learned not to irritate you." Sideswipe said half joking. "Now We Know". The three started laughing.

Bumblebee stopped his laughing enough to add. "And know is half the battle."

* * *

_Closing Notes: Well There it is! I thank all who followed me and the Autobots on this little adventure. _

_(Anybody notice the little Transformer PSA quote?)_

_Tell me how you though my fic was! Farewell For Now!_


End file.
